


We Spark White in the Dark

by tellthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.13 coda, Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: 13.13 coda that alludes to the events through that episode, but doesn't contain major spoilers.





	We Spark White in the Dark

Nothing in the bunker belonged to Cas. There was no need for a bedroom when he didn’t sleep. The library was Sam’s, though Cas found space there.

The kitchen was Dean’s.

Sam used it in a practical “humans have to eat” sort of way, but Dean spent time there. He wiped the counters with the reverence he usually reserved for the Impala. He kept the shelves orderly, dishes out of the sink and into the cabinets after every meal. 

Late at night when Dean was solidly in the middle of his five hours, Cas wandered the kitchen with slow steps, gliding his hand along the counter’s edge and noting the precision Dean used with the things he loved.

Cas sat at the table in the early hours that were dark to everyone but him. He could breathe in the space without commentary. He finally understood the weight of another soul but couldn’t yet put it into words.

“Morning, Cas,” Sam said. “You waiting on breakfast?”

“I don’t eat.”

Sam laughed. “Pretty sure I know that by now.” He started the coffee and took a long look in the fridge before shutting the door and stepping back empty handed. He leaned his long body against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know you’re worried about Jack, but we’ll get him and mom back. Dean’s working on it, Donatello’s on the demon tablet, and I’m heading back in there to research right now.”

Cas looked up at him. Sam’s bloodshot eyes gave away his insomnia, and the way he pursed his lips together after each statement--like he’d had to force them out and leave the words hanging when there was so much more to say.

“We’re all doing everything we can,” Cas said.

Sam nodded absently, he turned to the coffee maker and waited in silence for it to finish percolating. He poured a steaming mug and nodded to Cas. “I haven’t seen him yet, but now that the coffee’s on he’ll be out any minute.”

Cas waited.

Dean didn’t see him at first, attracted to the ki.tchen by the aroma. He poured a cup and enjoyed the first sip like it was literal manna from heaven.

Dean worshiped the things he loved.

He turned and saw Cas sitting there, but didn’t startle. “Want a cup?”

Cas shook his head.

Dean sat across from him, his eyes hyper-focused on his mug. “So, uh, research today and check in with our prophet to see if we’re any closer.”

Cas nodded. There was plenty to say, but he was afraid of what might come out if he opened his mouth.

“Look,” Dean started. “If I’d known you were trapped with Asmodeus I would have come for you.”

“You said that already,” Cas said cautiously.

“I wasn’t lying when I said you’re family.”

Cas squinted at him. “I know.”

Dean pushed out of his chair, abandoning his coffee to pace. “I’m just trying to apologize here.” Irritation colored his voice, mostly covering the fear underneath.

“You already did that too.”

“So, you don’t think I should have known that wasn’t you?” Dean pressed both palms against the table and leaned toward Cas. “You aren’t pissed off that I couldn’t tell the difference?”

Cas’s lips spread in a thin line. What should he say? That it proved his parallel relationship to the Winchesters? That he had once again been relegated to the “as needed” cast that supported Dean and Sam? He knew better than that since he got back to earth

“Asmodeus was quite convincing,” he said.

Dean scoffed and started pacing again. “And Ketch? That’s all good too, right? We don’t trust him, but hey--we gotta do something different here, right?”

“Dean--”

Dean’s fists hit the table, shaking black coffee out of his mug. “Can’t you just fucking lose it for once? I should have known and I fucked it up and you could be dead AGAIN on my watch.”

Cas stood, and Dean stalked to the other side of the room, shoving his fingers through his hair. “Scream at me, dammit. Let me have it! I fucked up, and I’m being reckless again with Ketch, and--”

Cas covered the space in a few steps and Dean met his eyes, fierce and daring. He swallowed, and gritted his teeth to prepare for the punch. Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, and connection snapped taut between them.

“We all fuck up,” Cas said. “Me more than most.”

“Cas,” Dean’s rough morning voice nearly collapsed, and his eyes softened at the corners.

“I died, yes, but I’m back now.” Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder, then reluctantly released him and stepped back. “We’ll find your mother and Jack, and if we have to use Ketch to do it, so be it.”

Dean lowered his eyes again. “Let’s get to work.” He stepped around Cas to get to his coffee. “You coming?”

Cas nodded. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey.... so I still write things.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: @tellthenight


End file.
